dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Katarina Adams
Katarina Adams(カタリナ・アダムス; Katarina Adamusu), nickname Nina-chan(ニーナちゃん; Nīna-chan), is a supporting character in Volume 10 of Highschool DxD: Яe-birth, the younger twin sister of Julianna Adams and the protagonist Ichijou Tsukino's childhood friend. Unlike her sister, Katarina never forgave her father for ruining her friendship with Ichijou, and as such, after they returned to Europe, Katarina ran away from home, being adopted by a local priest and becoming an exorcist herself for a different church. She inherited from said church the Scabbard of Excalibur, and is currently on the run to find her "special someone", being chased by Arthuria Pendragon for her special weapon. Appearance Being Julianna's twin sister, Katarina has blond hair, which she stylizes in a wild mane with a tomboyish ponytail, fair skin, bright blue eyes and soft face structures. However, unlike said sister, Katarina has smaller body proportions and slender build, making her an more agile combatent. Unlike her sister, she doesn't need neither wants to wear a priestess gear, optating for more comfortable yet casual clothing, consisting in white shirt, jeans hot pants, black boots and red jacket. Personality When she was a kid, Katarina was the shy one between the twins. The smallest and sickest between them, she'd always hesitate to play with her sister with Ichijou since she would always alienate herself from them. Despite this, she was the one who grew attached to Ichijou the most, and after their separation, she grew so enraged by her father she bit one of his fingers off and ran away from home. Nine years later, Katarina has shown to have developed a delinquent-like persona, becoming quite crass, rude, temperamental and short-tempered. She became an exorcist of her church so that she could fight strong opponents using her own newly-discovered abilities, and has quite a rebellious side even with those she cares about, not being under some vices like eating meat or smoking in public. However, as Julianna confirms, Katarina is still afraid of the world around her, and still loves her sister and Ichijou very much, to the point she's the one who carried the photo of the three wherever she goes. She isn't as devoted as her sister, but still has some respect for Israel and the Singularity, and can be seen praying for God from time to time. And apparently, Katarina also bites her lips when she's either frustrated or angry, a trait passed down to Ichijou before their separation. History Katarina is the youngest of the Adam twins, Julianna's younger twin sister and daughter of a christian couple in a missionary mission in Japan. The started living next to the Tsukino Residence, and in no time, she and Julianna met and befriended Ichijou Tsukino. Despite her shyness and fear of being at the open, she developed a strong friendship with Ichijou, to the point she was the only one between the twins who protested for leaving Japan, biting off one of father's finger and running away from home. One day, wandering around, Katarina met an exorcist who saw in her a potential to carry a Holy sword, and as such, took her under his wing. Training under the exorcist of name Paul, Katarina would develop a better self-steem, however also some negative traits of him, and soon enough, there were both working as an underground exorcism business, exorcizing places from evil spirits and even fighting some devils. One day, hearing that the new Red Dragon Emperor was starting to make a name for himself, she decided that it was her time to test her skills on such a powerful dragon... Powers & Abilities Immense Strength -''' Training hard since she ran away from home and as taken under Paul's care, Katarina developed a physical prowess highly above normal human's, being able to punch down walls and create craters on the floor with single stomps. She's also able to effortlessly carry around swords way bigger then herself. 'Master Swordsman -' After nine years training under the exorcist Paul, Katarina developed sharp swordsmanship skills, to the point she can fight on pair with the likes of high-class devils and even her sister, who is also an expert exorcist. Inheriting the Scabbard of Excalibur, Katarina shows that even with it, she can take advantage of such in order to become quite the deadly opponent. '''Master in hand-to-hand combat - Another ability she learnt for travelling with Paul, Katarina is an expert in unarmed combat, and a specialist in self-defense martial arts such as judo and karate. Natural Born Holy-sword User -''' Katarina is a natural-born Holy Sword wielder and is able to use strong and powerful demon and holy swords. However, she seens to have more afinity for one of the Strongest Holy Swords, Excalibur, since even its Scabbard seens to react well in her presence. 'Novice exorcism skills -' A skill in banishing evil spirits Katarina never bothered to polish since she deems it as "boring", even so, she's able to detect and even vanish weaker evil spirits without resorting to brute strength. Equipments Scabbard of Excalibur The '''Scabbard of Excalibur(エクスカリバーの鞘; Ekusukaribā no saya) is the shealth of the legendary Holy Sword Excalibur and a holy magical object of it's own, capable of stopping bleeding and pain from wounds inflicted on battles. A holy Object as valuable as Excalibur itself, the scabbard is called one of the lost pieces of Excalibur, along with its Hilt, and one of the objectives of the leader of the Weiß team, Arthuria Pendragon. Katarina inherited it after completing her training with Paul, and trusted with such so that Arthuria would never catch up with her since she's always travelling to different places. The scabbard can be used as a regular holy sword that inflicts holy damage and might mortally wound devils and other creatures of the dark, a holy aura surrounding it that doubles the amount of damage on it. However, the Scabbard's signature ability is to stop bleeding and pain from even the most mortal of injuries, preventing the user from dying of bloodloss or shock, and even has a small healing factor that slow but steadily heals cuts and broken bones. When used on other swords and unshealted, it can give them holy properties from a limited period of time, but if used on demon swords or strong holy swords that aren't excalibur, the scabbard will reject it. It can also create an armor around its user in order to boost the user's strength, defence and attack. Trivia * Katarina's appearance is based on the character Saber of Red/Mordred from the Fate series. * Like her sister, Katarina is named after a saint. In her case, she's named after Saint Catherine of Siena, whose patronage includes protection against fire and illness. The name of her father figure, Paul, is also a reference to the vision said Saint had as a child. * Like any other people close to Ichijou, she's named after a number. In her case, her nickname, Nina, is a play on words with "Nine". * Everytime her name is summoned, she's always the last one ichijou mentions. Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Characters